


No Chemistry At All

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was final.</p></blockquote>





	No Chemistry At All

"Will, that chem test was totally unfair. I didn't have enough time to study."

"It was the final. We've known about it for a month."

"It's the sacred duty of every student to put off studying for tests until the night before. But I wound up helping Buffy with vamp patrol last night. So, completely not my fault that electrons and neutrons looked the same."

"They do look sort of the same. Both part of the atom."

"So the test also had trick questions?"

"Your logic and your brain are not connected."

"Probably a good thing in the long run."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was final.


End file.
